Democratic Republic of Finlandia
This article is owned by NCBall. Do NOT edit. The Democratic Republic of Finolia, or just simply Finolia or the DRF, is presidential republic. Finolia represents Finland_ball on scratch. It is his nation. The capital city it Suburbia, with 5,493,000 citizens. Finolia has a population of around 113,000,000. It has 22 states, each with it’s own capital city and government. List of Largest Cities This list ranks each city from largest to smallest. It only includes 10 cities. # Suburbia - 5,493,000 # Sébo - 2,059,000 # Ashbourne - 1,392,000 # Highland - 1,010,000 # New Charlotte - 910,000 # Centrania - 812,000 # Longview - 756,000 # Gorania - 538,000 # Dallow - 529,000 # Weston Range - 398,000 Economy Finolia has an overall strong economy, with a nominal GDP of 3.385 trillion Finonlian Argenties. Finolia’s economy comprises of healthcare, public transportation, military, technology, and automobile industries, making the nation’s workforce and industries highly diversified. Finlandia has many privately-owned industries and buisnesses throughout the entire nation. Finlandia spends the most on healthcare; about 29% of their spendings. Finlandian healthcare is considered to be the best throughout the SMC. Healthcare As mentioned above, Finlandia’s healthcare is particularly good. With a life expectancy of about 83 years old. This differs however; the average female life expectancy is 85, while the male life expectancy is 81. Finlandia frequently makes scientific breakthroughs when it comes to healthcare. Much research is put into researching chronic diseases such as cancer and heart disease, and acute disease such as Avian Influenza, Fungal Meningoencephalitis type-1, and Smallpox. Along with this, Finlandia is researching biological weapons based on their clear knowledge of illness and technology. Finlandia is also active in the vaccine industry, inventing the first Glanders/Farcy and HIV vaccines. Causes of Death The three leading causes of death in Finlandia are: # Accidents # Suicide # Cancer Followed by old age and homoicide. Accidents, such as car accidents or cutting down trees, are the leading cause of death in Finlandia. This is followed by Suicide. Finlandia has a high depression and suicide rate amongst teens and young adults. incomplete States There are 22 states. Each have their own capital cities and government, as well as counties. The chart below shows each state’s statistics, which include the state name, it’s population, it’s capital city, the state’s initials, and it’s largest city. INCOMPLETE Edisto Edisto is a popular tourist state for many Finlandians. It is one of two states that are completely islands. As well as tourism, Edisto is in the middle of many shipping routes, thus making it an important port state for Finlandia. The largest city in Edisto is Edistonia, with 215,038 people living in it. The second largest city is Wyelm, another popular tourist spot with about 19,383 people. There are plenty of smaller cities and towns, as well as suburbs of larger cities, that are also tourist areas. There is one motorway in the state, though a new one is being built which will connect Edistonia with Wyelm. Fronok Fronok is the mosd populated and the most densely populated state. It has a population of 25,193,028, though only a total area of 56,739 square miles (or about the size of North Carolina). It hosts the largest city, Suburbia, which is also the capital city of Finlandia. The state capital is Fronokia, which has a population of 284,382 people. Fronok is largely populated mainly because of the Suburbia Metropolitan-Statistical Area, or simply the Suburbia Metro. Overseas Territories Finlandia has plenty of overseas territories, most of which are small islands with a small population. The largest and most populated one, Kiwine Island, has a population of around 90,000 and has 3 towns on it. The least populated one, New Suburbia Atoll, has a population of only 670. It has 1 small village. Frequently Controversial Laws Finlandia is usually considered to be a free, healthy, lively, and overall good nation. However, like most nations, there are controversial laws and ideas that government has implemented. * Euthanasia - Unless used for a death sentence, euthanasia is considered by some to be “inhumane” and “a horrible thing to”. Many terminally ill patients, such as those with cancer, can request to be euthanised. “Euthanasia being used as a way to end someone’s pain is inhumane. There are drugs and medicines to reduce the pain in those who’re terminally i’ll; they don’t need to be killed to do it.” says a human and animal rights activist studying the effects of euthanasia. Many other people agree with the fact that there are other ways to resolve the pain in those who are ill. * Mandatory vaccination - Finlandia enforces mandatory vaccinations. Each vaccine must be given to children and adults at the correct time. The same goes for animals and pets. A large number of people, around 3%, believe that vaccines shouldn’t be forced. Another .3% of the population believe that vaccines are not safe and have hazardous side effects. “Well yes, vaccines are safe, but this doesn’t mean that everyone should get them. Obviously, those who are immunocomprimised and those undergoing chemotherapy are exempt from this law. Still, some people should have the option whether or not to get vaccinated” said one anti-vaccination activist on FiNews. Those who refuse to get vaccinated can be arrested and even sent to jail for putting others at risk. Vaccines are free to get. Language The people in Finlandia speak Finlandian. However, while Finlandian is the official language, 41.3% of the population speak English, while another 15.2% of the population speaks Spanish. Since Finlandia is so large, the are multiple dialects and accents throughout the nation. For example, people in Suburbia have a stronger, typically deeper Finlandian accent known as the “Suburbian Accent”. Though, some people in the Greater Western Highlands of Finlandia have the “Hill Accent”, an accent that is typically higher-pitched and faster than other accents. Geography Finlandia is very geographically diverse. In the eastern regions, there are many flat plains and forests. In the western areas, there is a large mountain range known as the “Weston Highlands”. The north holds a dry, arid climate with a few, sparse mountains and hills scattered about. Lastly, the southern area holds a humid, subtropical and tropical climate in the very far southern areas. It is often very hot and humid here, with lots of rain and hurricanes. History In 1738, there were 13 different kingdoms and 2 republics that ruled the current land of Finlandia. In August 1742, the kingdom of Sybo, now known as “Sebo”, declared war on the bordering kingdom of Newton. The kingdom of Sybo came out victorious, and they later united into the “Empire of Sebo”. Sebo declared war on a bordering republic known as “Zborbya”. Zborbya, a nation with a larger population, eventually came out victorious under the treaty of Suburbia. In 1748, Zborbya renamed itself to “Suburbia”, due to the rising population of Finlandian speaking peoples in the nation. Suburbia quickly became a regional power, with a population of 18,000,000, an overall military size of 250,000 personnel, and a navy of 36 warships. Many surrounding nations failed to thrive as well as Suburbia had, and they, under the influence of Suburbia, collapsed and join Suburbia. In 1801, Suburbia has become the leading power in the region; most of the 15 former nations had either fallen to or joined Suburbia. By 1837, Suburbia had annexed all but one, which was supported by a major enemy to Suburbia. First Great War Finlandia, known as Suburbia at this point in time, was a major combatant in the First Great War. The First Great War was a worldwide conflict that lasted from 1843 to 1851. In the start of the war, Suburbia was neutral. Though, in 1849, a Suburbian battleship was sunk by Cłodzkow, an enemy of Suburbia. This event caused Suburbia to join the war, and ultimately, turn the tide of the war. After the war, Finlandia had extreme population and economic growth, growing from 30,000,000 to 75,000,000 in just about 5 years. Military Finlandia boasts a large and powerful military. As of 2019, it had 1.1 million active personnel and 500,000 reserve personnel. The minimum eligible age to join is 16 with parental consent, and 18 for voluntary service. The number of citizens available for military service is around 15 million. This means that there are around 15 million people who could join the military if necessary. Navy The Finlandian navy consists of many ships. This includes 5 aircraft carriers, 3 amphibious assault ships, 16 cruisers, 32 destroyers, 68 submarines, 1 nuclear submarine, and 4 cargo ships, which makes a total of 127 ships in the Finlandian navy, although there are plans to build many more than there currently are.